


Adore You

by The Loneliest Bird (ShintheCat)



Category: Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Alpha Grace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, F/F, G!P Grace, Knotting, Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dani, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, future setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShintheCat/pseuds/The%20Loneliest%20Bird
Summary: A misunderstanding, yearning and lust, love confessions, and the rest is in the past.She didn't plan for any of that to happen. But it happened.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Adore You

She put one foot on what remained of a broken wall, leaning her body against the taller part. The air was crisp and the sky was still dark. She stared at the stars above, like diamond dust, blinking here and there. A breath escaped her lips; it puffed up into white smoke and then mingled itself in the air. Winter was here at last. 

He watched her clutch the jean jacket around her a little tighter. She pulled up the collar and tried to rub her face against it. A habit of hers - he had seen the commander doing that many times before. It never stopped him from wondering what made the jacket so special. It was old, very old. The blue color had long faded, replaced by the pale gray of the fabric underneath; the sleeves were tattered, barely held together by a few metal buttons that seemed to almost fall off on their own. On top of that, it was too big, at least two sizes bigger than the commander. Still, she always carried it with her. 

“It’s getting colder, Commander. Maybe we should go inside?” he said as he offered her a much thicker jacket.

She took it with a smile. “Thank you, Derek,” she said, putting the jacket over the denim one. “I’d like to see sunrise before we go. If that’s ok.”

“Certainly, Commander,” he said. “Forgive me ma’am, but I believe I never asked. After all these years, why do you still keep that jacket with you?” he inquired after a moment. 

The commander seemed surprised for two seconds before she registered what he was asking her. “Oh, this? It was a reminder of a memory. And as you can see, it wasn’t originally mine since it’s too big for me,” she smiled, touching the lapel gingerly. A lover touch. “It belonged to someone else. Someone who was very important to me.” a forlorn look marred her beautiful face. 

He didn’t miss the past tense. Everyone knew the commander loved someone. Someone she couldn’t be with. She loved that person more than anything and anyone, even more than herself. The jacket must have belonged to that person. 

“I’m sorry for bringing back sad memories,” he said. He didn’t want to see her sad.

“It wasn’t all sad…” said she, shaking her head. “I had the best time of my life just being together. And even though it was short, it was the happiest I’ve ever been.”

She had tears in her eyes, but she sounded genuinely happy. She quickly wiped the unshed tears away, turning to him with a broken smile. She looked young and vulnerable at this moment. The commander in her somehow had disappeared.

“I’m sorry, Commander. You must have loved him very much.”

She nodded. Her cheeks were red from the cold. “ _ She _ was everything to me,” she said, staring ahead to the horizon.

He looked at his commander for a long time, watching her watching the sky. Everyone in the resistance knew the commander loved someone, but only a few knew that someone sacrificed herself to save the commander. 

He turned his gaze toward the horizon, and the view almost took his breath away. There, at the very end, where the mountains touched the fine line of the night sky, a very first crack of dawn. Next to him, the commander let out a soft breath. He smiled. He was right to wait for sunrise. It wasn’t like he could see something this breathtaking everyday. It was worth it.

0ooo0

She had been prepping for the last two months just for today. She had planned out everything that needed to be done in a birthday party: cake, drinks, food, presents, and games, but once again, fate had another plan of itself.

An explosion happened in a scientific facility in Colorado, disconnecting everything from its base to HQ. In an instance, Dani had been dragged from meeting to meeting. There, she and her trusted lieutenants had been shouting and arguing with one another for a way to get back in contact with the camp. And then they had been waiting in baited breath together, staring daggers at her monitor, praying for a signal from the base in question. Luckily, it wasn’t an attack from Legion. It was just some technical issue that led to the explosion. They got the place running again after half a day of work. And so, by the time everything was back to normal, the moon had appeared, round and bright above their heads. 

Dani was so angry at everything, to the point she wanted to cry. She had spent so much time and effort for this birthday - Grace’s birthday, but now it was too late to even take Grace out for dinner. During the meetings, Grace had called her, hinting she wanted to spend time together. Dani had to swallow her tears to turn Grace down, giving the younger woman her usual excuse: she was needed in meetings. It broke Dani’s heart to hear such sadness in Grace’s voice as she told her she would go out for drinks with some friends instead. Dani let Grace down yet again.

Well, at least she still had the cake. She just needed to cook something quick, maybe spaghetti, and pour some wine, and then called Grace to come over to her bunker. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan B. Dani made all this up inside her head as she jogged to her room. Grace was probably in her own bunker watching some old vids. Dani had approximately thirty or so minutes to cook a make-up dinner for the soldier. 

Turned out, it took her almost an hour to prepare dinner and everything. She had spaghetti in a pot, ice-cream chocolate cake in the fridge, her present, and a bunch of comedies for them to stream after. She felt her face warming up at the thought of them sitting next to each other on the couch, watching TV. This was a bold move, and she just hoped Grace didn’t think anything weird about it. Dani wasn’t trying to do anything tonight other than to throw Grace a birthday party. It had been years since the last time they spoke. Well, three years, nine months, and forty-six days to be precise. And yes, Dani had been counting everyday ever since. 

When Grace left to go to Canada for another advanced training, a program that produced human infiltrators, Dani was devastated. Grace wanted to not only become a soldier (much to Dani's displeasure), but also a spy, and even though Dani had shown how upset she was at such a decision, how she had shouted at the blonde, even threatened to strip off her military position, Grace was just as hard as a nail. She couldn’t be budged. And if it wasn’t because Dani loved her so much, Grace would have never gotten admitted to the resistance in the first place. Dani kept wondering if she was becoming too soft on the younger woman. She wasn’t sure if she could keep her promise - to protect Grace from meeting that same fate many years ago - by letting Grace do whatever she wanted. But she couldn’t win these fights against Grace no matter how hard she tried. The younger woman would always find a way to go behind Dani’s back to do what she wanted, and when it was found out, Dani didn’t have the heart to stay mad at the blonde for too long.

Dani gasped out loud when she looked at her watch. It was almost 1030, Grace could be asleep by now! She pulled out her phone and tapped on Grace’s name. She bit her lip, praying that Grace was still awake as the dial tone played in her ear. 

The dial tone stopped, and a second later, a hologram screen popped up before her. “Dani?” said Grace, sounding surprised. There was a lot of commotion around her. Music and people talking all at once mixing together. 

“Grace, hi! Where are you right now?” said Dani, frowning at the screen. It was annoyingly blurry. She could only see the mop of blonde hair and Grace’s distorted face. And the screen was shaking a lot. “Grace, can you put your phone on a flat surface or something?” Dani had to call out. It was very loud where Grace was. 

“Okay, Dani. I’m in a bar with my friends,” said Grace, smiling. “There’s a bachelorette party going on right now. We kinda got dragged into it.” Grace said, making a shrugging gesture at Dani. She seemed very distracted, only looked at Dani for no more than three seconds before being pulled away by someone else.

“Well, I’m done with my meetings. So if you want to come over-” Dani didn’t get to finish her sentence when Grace was pulled away by yet another person. Dani watched through the hologram screen as Grace was pushed down on a chair, and what happened next made her heart drop to her stomach.

“Sit down, handsome,” said a young and pretty redhead, and by the dog-tag hung around her neck, Dani could tell she was a soldier. She climbed into Grace’s lap and put her arms around her neck. She tilted her head to whisper something in Grace’s ear, and as she did, her arms wound behind her back, and with dexterity, the woman tied Grace’s wrists with a scarf. “It’s okay, honey,” said the woman as she caressed Grace’s face. 

If Dani wasn’t so busy figuring out what the hell was going on, she wouldn’t have missed the panic in Grace’s eyes. Another girl, brunette this time, suddenly appeared behind Grace. She put her hands on Grace’s face, pulling her head back to cushion it between her ample chest. She then moved her hands up and covered Grace’s eyes with her palms, all the while giggling together with the other girl. 

“Don’t fret, baby. We’re gonna give you the best show of your life,” said the brunette, nibbling on Grace’s ear. Grace shuddered and bolted away, but the girl held her back. “Don’t be afraid, little Grace. I don’t bite...well, at least not hard.” she laughed.

“Come on girls, I don’t think the kid is up for this,” said someone off screen.

“Guys, I think I’ve had enough for the night,” said Grace with difficulty, having her eyes covered still and her wrists tied. 

Dani’s blood drained from her face as she watched the redhead lean back and pull her shirt over her head. Worst of all, she didn’t wear a bra underneath, so her chest was bare for all the eyes in the bar, except for Grace’s. The crowd cheered loudly, some people whistling and cat calling. Prompted by her friend, the brunette released her hands from Grace’s eyes. Dani turned away at that. Her heart felt like it was being wrenched out of her chest. She felt hot tears in her eyes, and they fell on her cheeks in wet lines before she could stop them. Her brain didn’t register what was happening on the hologram anymore. She didn’t even care if her call was still connecting. Dani didn’t feel anything at the moment. She was numb. 

“Dani? Dani!” 

Dani heard Grace. She was surprised she could manage to turn to face her. The blonde had somehow escaped the girls and was now facing the screen. Grace stopped dead when she saw the tears in Dani’s eyes, and at this point, Dani was too tired to pretend like everything was okay. She let the tears fall.

“Fuck,” Grace swore under her breath. “Dani, listen. I’m so sorry you had to see that, but it wasn’t my idea, I swear!”

Dani shook her head. “Have fun, Grace.” she said. And before Grace got the chance to say anything back, Dani disconnected their call. 

0ooo0

Grace was very upset right now. Upset and overwhelmed. And she was pissed off at her friends. First, they didn’t let her talk to Dani, then they tied her to a chair against her will and forced her to watch that lap-dance she had no interest in. On top of all that, Dani had witnessed everything. Her commander must have had a very bad impression of her. She must have thought all Grace ever did these past few years was fooling around in bars and pubs, drinking and fighting. Well to be fair, those were the stuff soldiers do nowadays. They trained like hell during the day, and at night they drank, fucked, and started fights. But Grace wasn’t like them. She had never wanted to participate in any of those immoral activities. She tried her best to learn and train, put everything she got to this program, and at the end of the day, Grace would just go back to her room, read or watch something until sleep took her. 

She hadn’t wanted to go drinking with her friends today. She knew it was her own birthday today and had wanted to call Dani, asking her out for dinner or something like that, but because Dani was once again needed by the people, Grace had decided to go along with what her friends had planned for her birthday. 

It had been years since the last time they saw each other. She missed Dani dearly. And as Grace had finally graduated from the program, freshly a first-class spy, first thing she thought of was to celebrate it with Dani. Because of the nature of the program, Grace couldn’t exchange calls or messages to anyone outside of base, not even the commander herself. So, for three long years, Grace didn’t get to talk to Dani at all. She didn’t get to ask what Dani was doing, how she was doing. Didn’t get to make Dani laugh like she used to do before.

Grace turned off the faucet and stared at herself in the mirror. She bet Dani would be surprised to see her now. She had chopped off the majority of her blonde hair when she joined this advanced training, leaving only a bit of hair on the top of her head while the sides were cleanly shaved. Three years later, the hair had grown back, wild and tangled. (Her friends made jokes about her messy hair all the time, but the omegas in the base were reportedly head over heels for her, especially because of her untamed mane.) Well, Grace knew she wasn’t bad looking. She knew alphas envied her height and omega swooned over it. But she had never paid them any mind nor interest. Friends often questioned her love life since they had never seen her with anyone. True. Grace had not been with anyone romantically. Grace had no interest in anybody except for one person. Someone she couldn’t have, sadly.

Grace was in love with Dani. She had always have. Ever since that day, when Dani saved her in that ruined building, Grace had been infatuated with the commander. But through the years, Dani had never shown her anything remotely close to an interest. Granted, her commander was always busy, and they barely had time together, and when they were actually together, Dani always treated her like a kid sister. But even if Dani reciprocated her feelings, they couldn’t be together. It wasn’t natural for an alpha to mate with another alpha. Yes, Dani was an alpha, and so was she. 

Stopping in front of the door to Dani’s bunker, Grace hesitated. It was pretty late now, and maybe Dani was still upset about earlier. Grace had been surprised to see the tears in Dani’s eyes. She couldn’t tell why Dani was crying, however. Was she that disappointed in Grace that she couldn’t help it? Now Grace dreaded seeing Dani even more! 

Taking a deep breath, Grace decided to be an alpha and face her problem. She knocked once. “Dani, it's me, Grace.” She waited but there was no answer, so she knocked again, louder this time. No answer either, but Grace could see the light flickering on from the crack under the door. “Dani, please I know you’re in there. I need to talk to you.”

To her surprise, Dani opened the door for her. It was an automatic door, so when Grace stepped in, it closed behind her without her having to touch it. Grace spent a minute or two looking around. The place hadn’t changed much since she last saw it. Being Dani, there weren’t a lot of things in her room. Just a small space to call living room with a couch and a hologram projector, a small bedroom with adjacent shower, and a kitchenette, in which her commander was sitting at a table.

“Dani?” Grace asked, standing at the doorway. She didn’t dare move any further. 

Dani just sat there, not moving. Her eyes were on the wall before them. After all these years, Dani was still  _ her _ Dani. She was still beautiful, still small and soft-looking. Her hair longer and not in braids. Brown locks of wavy hair fell around her shoulders like a curtain, protecting her small frame from the harsh white light above. She was so beautiful Grace wanted to come and kiss her. Grace had always wanted to do that everytime she was around Dani. 

Grace managed to tear her eyes away from Dani for a moment to notice the plates and silverware set out on the table, and everything clicked in her head: Dani was going to have her come over. She cooked for Grace (something that smelled amazing), and they could have had a wonderful dinner for Grace’s birthday. They could have had all that, if only Grace hadn’t fucked up. 

“Dani, I’m so sorry,” said Grace, kneeling next to Dani. She had been crying, Grace could tell. Her eyes were puffy, her nose red, and her cheeks were damp. And even though Grace had no idea why Dani cried, her commander was still breathtaking, even more so now that Grace had gotten closer. “I didn’t mean for any of that to happen. Those two just up and go like that without saying anything. I wanted to celebrate my birthday with you, I still do. I shouldn’t have gone drinking with them.” Grace tried to explain herself, but it sounded so desperately fake in her ears. She was never good with words. 

Dani turned to face her, and for one second Grace thought Dani would smile at her like she used to, but instead Grace was greeted with a blank face, the cold and calculating commander face. “Please don’t apologize. You have the right to enjoy your birthday with anybody that you wish to,” she said in such a monotone it hurt Grace’s ears.

“I didn’t enjoy it, Dani. I wanted to spend time with you, but-”

“But I turned it down,” said Dani, finished it for Grace. “It’s okay, Grace. It was me. I couldn’t spare time for you,  _ again. _ ” 

“Don’t say it like that. They needed you... _ we _ needed you. You’re our Commander,” said Grace, taking Dani’s hands in hers.

Dani pulled away from Grace’s touch, however. She stood and walked to the stove and turned it off. Grace stood as well. She looked over to Dani and saw a pot full of tomato-red sauce, wafting deliciously. Dani made her spaghetti. It warmed Grace’s heart that Dani remembered she loved Italian food despite the situation they were in. 

Maybe Grace can still save the day. 

“Well, I’m here now, and I haven’t eaten anything since lunch,” said Grace, chancing a smile at Dani. She tried to be playful (Dani loved that), hoping to crack a smile from her Commander by making a silly face, but Dani just watched her in silence. Her expression unreadable. “Come on, Dani. I’m starving. Feed me!” said Grace, trying again. She stepped closer, sniffing loudly at the pot of sauce next to her. “Feed me or the spaghetti monster will eat it all!” Grace said loudly in her faked gruff voice. Dani got to laugh at this.

“Help yourself, Grace,” said Dani simply, walking away and out of the kitchenette, leaving Grace behind. 

Grace felt her patient leaving her. She knew Dani was upset about that incident in the bar, but it wasn’t her fault that it happened. Grace didn’t plan for any of that. She had explained herself already, had apologized, and had tried to elevate the tension by doing the stupid monster voice that she knew had always made Dani laugh. So, why the hell is Dani still not talking to her? 

“What’s wrong, Dani?” Grace asked. She knew she sounded unfriendly, but she was losing her composure. 

“Nothing. You said you were hungry. There’s spaghetti, so help yourself.”

“What did I do wrong? Tell me,” said Grace, dismissing what Dani had said. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then why won’t you talk to me?”

“I’m talking to you right now.”

“You know what I mean, Dani.”

Dani looked at her, and Grace could see a mixture of feelings in her expression: anger, sadness, and disappointment. But Grace felt like it wasn’t directed at her but rather toward Dani herself. She was fighting herself from saying something she might regret. Grace needed to know what it was, so she trod to where Dani was, slowly and carefully. Dani noticed her approaching but didn’t move away.

“Dani, talk to me, please?” said Grace softly as she stood an arm away from Dani. “It’s me. You know you can tell me anything.”

Dani gave her a desperate look. “I can’t,” she said at last with great sadness. It broke Grace’s heart to witness something like this.

“Yes, you can. I’m your best friend, am I not?” 

For a split second, Grace thought Dani was going to tell her what she needed to hear. Dani looked so ready, like the thing was on the tip of her tongue. But for some goddamn reason, Dani withdrew in the end. 

“I think you should go, Grace. I’m tired,” said Dani, avoiding Grace’s eyes. 

“No, I’m not leaving until you tell me what it is I need to hear!”

“You don’t need to hear nothing, okay?”

“How can you lie to my face like that? I know it’s something!” Grace yelled.

“Alright! You want to know? You want to know how it feels to have to watch other girls getting all over the person you love? You want to know how it feels to have to pretend you don’t love them and you don’t long for their touch? Well, let me tell you. It sucks! And it hurts! And you won’t understand it!” Dani cried, stepping in Grace’s personal space, a finger jabbed at Grace’s chest. 

“W-what...”

“Didn’t like what you just heard, did you? Well, I thought so too,” said Dani. She made to walk away from Grace, but Grace side-stepped her, blocking her way. “Move it, Grace! We’re done here,” Dani barked. 

Grace ignored her command. “But...you’re an  _ alpha _ …” she mumbled instead. 

“Is that all you have to say?” Dani scoffed, giving Grace an incredulous look.

Dani pushed at Grace, making her way through, and at that exact moment, Grace’s nose caught a smell. A faint yet very sweet smell. It turned Grace’s insides upside-down; it made Grace’s heart beat faster; and Grace felt her blood rushing south to pool at the very end of her crotch. 

Omega smell. One that in heat.

Grace grabbed Dani’s arm, stopping her from getting away. Dani gave her a look of recognition; her eyes widened in horror and her mouth agape. “Let me go,” said Dani, clearly in a panic. 

Grace tightened her hold. She bent her head, leaning down so that her nose was almost touching Dani’s forehead.

“Grace, don’t…” Dani said, trying desperately to pull away, but Grace held her firmly.

It only took one breath for her to know. She let go of Dani immediately and stepped back, quickly covering her nose with her hand. The smell was getting heavier every second, making Grace drunk. “What the fuck…” she mumbled, staring wide-eyed at Dani. Dani had been lying to her, to everyone about her status from the beginning. She wasn’t an alpha. Her commander was an omega this whole time, right under Grace’s nose, and she had never noticed it. “Why?” Grace asked accusingly.

0ooo0

Dani couldn’t answer that. She was starting to feel the dreadful tingle of her heat crawling under her skin. She felt light-headed, like she was drunk; her limbs protested at her, refused to work; and an uncomfortable heat was creeping its way up her spine. She needed her suppression. Now.

Dani ran to her bedroom. She threw open drawers to get to her bottle of suppression.  _ Empty _ . Dani cursed. How could she not remember something this important? She had only herself to blame. Sarah had warned that she being a workaholic would get her in trouble one day, but Dani didn’t think that one day was  _ today.  _ And to top it off, she had outed herself to none other than Grace. Speaking of the soldier, Dani believed Grace was still in the living room, probably boring a whole through her bedroom’s wall with her stare. 

Dani tried to think of a way to get out of this dilemma, but her head started ringing; her stomach began to hurt; and she could feel wetness forming between her thighs. “Oh, God no. Please don’t do this to me right now,” Dani murmured, sitting down on her bed. She contemplated calling Derek Jacobi, her second-in-command and also her father-figure, for help. The man should know what to do. He had saved Dani’s ass countless of times before, and he was the only one who  _ knew _ . The problem was what to do about Grace now that she knew her secret. 

“You should lie down,” said Grace, suddenly appeared at the door. 

“I’m okay. You should go, Grace.”

For a good two minutes, they stared at each other. Grace didn’t move, and Dani didn’t tell Grace to leave again. She didn’t want her to. She wanted Grace to come closer and sit next to her. Her inner omega was fighting with her reasons, trying desperately to get out, and Dani could tell she was gradually losing that battle. 

“You don’t look okay,” said Grace, stepping inside the room. She maintained a respectful distance, however.

“I’ll call Jacobi. It should be fine,” said Dani, fumbling with her pocket to find her phone. She couldn’t even open it when Grace’s blonde hair was in her vision. Her phone was yanked away from her.

“I’m not letting any alphas near you right now!” said Grace as she pocketed Dani’s phone. 

Typical alpha. Dani heard that alphas could be territorial. Why did she think Grace would be any different? “Derek is different, Grace…”

“No! I will get you what you need. You can trust me, Dani,” said Grace as she came and knelt at Dani’s side. 

Dani could tell her heat was affecting Grace: the skin on her cheeks and neck was dampened by sweat; her broad shoulders, exposed by her black tank-top, bent under invisible weights; her breath short and uneven as though she was trying not to breathe too much. But her eyes were what captured Dani. They were very bright, sparkling like crystals under the dimly lit room. Dani felt like she was falling into the ocean blue of Grace’s expressive eyes. If this was what people call drowning, then Dani would gladly drown in Grace’s blues. Something else had captured her full attention - Grace’s lips: a little chapped but soft nonetheless; full and so kissable. Oh, she was losing it. Kissing Grace was the only thing in her mind right now.

“What do you need, Dani?” 

“You,” was Dani’s soft answer before she leaned down to crash her lips against Grace’s. The moment their lips met, Dani saw stars in her closed vision. She felt like a plant drinking its very first water after a lonely and dreadful drought. The pain in her body subsided dramatically as she caressed Grace’s face while still locking lips together. How had Dani been going this long without kissing Grace, touching Grace?

Something touched her thigh, bringing her back to reality. Dani jerked away, breaking the kiss. She was beyond mortified. She kissed Grace, without asking for permission. She just up and did it selfishly, forgetting what Grace might have to say about it. “I’m so sorry,” she said, quickly getting up, but to her surprise, Grace stopped her.

“No, Dani. Don’t be,” said Grace, holding on to Dani’s arms. She looked a little dazed, her cheeks a faint blush, her lips swelled from the kissing. She was gorgeous. “I want you to listen to what I’m going to say, okay?” she told Dani, still on her knees. “I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time now. You being an alpha had never been a deal breaker. I was still madly in love with you. And now, I don’t know why you feel the need to fake your true identity, but it doesn’t change the fact that I love you, and I want to be with you,” said Grace, cupping Dani’s face in her palms.

Hearing Grace’s confession should make her smile, but all that came out of her was a sob. She was happy, truly was, but this also meant she had failed to keep her promise. “I can’t, Grace...”

Grace’s face fell. Dani hated to see her like that. She just didn’t understand. All this time, she kept her distance from Grace. She tried her best not to show the blonde her true feelings whenever they were together. She treated Grace like a sister (or so she thought), never played favorites or anything that might plant any weird ideas in Grace’s head. She thought she was careful. All these years she tried to bury her longing, swallowing her tears as she forced herself to accept the thought of Grace being with someone else. And for what? For history to repeat itself: Grace falls in love with her. Grace volunteers to be an augment. Grace goes back to the past to protect her. And dies for her in the end. No. Dani didn’t change shit. Dani had failed to protect Grace. 

A gentle finger wiped away a tear Dani didn’t know was there. She looked up and saw Grace’s sad smile. “You told me you loved me. I told you the same thing just now...” Grace said, raising herself so that she was at eye level with Dani. She leaned in, her forehead touching Dani’s. “So tell me, why on earth should two people who are in love with each other be anything but together?” 

“You don’t understand…” said Dani, sobbing quietly.

“Maybe I don’t. Maybe I’m still a kid to you...but I know one thing for sure. I love you and that will never change. I love you, and I want to make you happy. And if staying away from you does just that, then I’ll do it. Tell me you don’t want me. Tell me to leave, Dani, and I’ll leave.”

Dani shook her head. She put her arms around Grace’s neck, pulling her in. “I want you to stay,” she whispered. She surrendered. 

That made Grace smile, the most beautiful smile Dani had ever seen. She looked at Dani with so much love and desire Dani wanted to cry. And she did. She cried as Grace cupped her face and pulled her in for another kiss. Dani kissed her back, letting go of everything when their tongues connected. She closed her eyes, deepening the kiss as she was pushed down on the bed by Grace. 

Grace started kissing down her jaw and neck. She braced herself on one hand as the other moved up and down Dani’s body. Dani arched up when Grace sucked on her ear lobe. She then grabbed on Grace’s back, running her fingers over fine muscles. She wanted to feel more of her skin; she wanted Grace’s tank top out of the way. 

“I want to see you,” said Grace as her lips inches from Dani’s. Her breath was so hot against Dani’s skin. 

Dani nodded, too lost in lust to give her alpha an answer. Grace wasted no time in working on Dani’s shirt, and when the last button was off, she parted her shirt to reveal Dani’s black, and  _ lacy _ , bra. Dani could see Grace’s blue eyes go a shade darker as she stared at her, and she blushed. She couldn’t wait for Grace to see her matching panties; she wanted to see what Grace would do to her if she kept on undressing her. Grace didn’t wait for an order as she hastily unbuttoned Dani’s cargo pants and pulled it down and off her legs in one move. Dani held her breath, waiting for Grace to say something as the alpha continued to devour her body with her eyes.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Dani…” Grace murmured, cupping Dani’s hips in her hands as her fingers explored the skin there. She gave Dani a searing kiss before sitting upright, reaching behind to pull her tank-top over her head. Dani held back a giggle as Grace struggled to get the top off her head. 

Once her shirt was off, Dani’s breath caught in her throat as she stared at the masterpiece before her: Grace, tousled blonde hair and flushed face, didn’t wear a bra, so her body was bare for Dani to see: strong shoulders and long arms, packed with lean muscles; her breasts were small yet firm; stiff nipples were a light pink; she had a slim waist and Dani was a little jealous of that; her chiseled abs quivered under Dani’s stare, glistened in sweat. Dani sat up on her thighs as well, reaching out for her alpha. She surged forward for a kiss as her hands ran down Grace’s chest area, lingered there for an extra moment before moving down, caressing her entire stomach. Fingers only stopped at the end of her navel, tracing the V line that disappearing into Grace’s pants. Dani looked into Grace’s ocean eyes, silently asking for permission.

“I’m yours, Dani,” said Grace, kissing Dani’s forehead while her hands guiding Dani’s to the belt of her pants.

Dani tried to still her shaking hands as she undressed her alpha. The omega in her wanted to tear off Grace’s pants and grab onto what was hidden inside right away, but the sensible part of hers had won over. Dani wanted -  _ needed _ \- to make it special for both of them, and by the way Grace let her take the lead, which was unusual for alphas, Dani knew Grace wanted the same thing. So, she unbuckled Grace’s belt and loosened the zipper, taking extra time to brush her fingers over the bulge before dropping Grace’s pants. Grace touched her back, pulling her in as she rained kisses on her shoulders. Dani felt a growl rumbling in Grace’s chest as she caressed her hardened cock through the white boxers. 

“Dani...quit the tease,” Grace mumbled in her shoulder. Dani wondered if she was pushing it. 

She decided she waited long enough. She tugged Grace’s boxers down, freeing the monster that would stretch her insides in just a moment. She broke away from Grace’s lips to look down and couldn’t hold a gasp at the shaft poking at her stomach: long and thick, with blue veins running along the length; a flared head, red and swollen, and already dripping precum. Dani couldn’t stop staring at it, though. She had never seen the real thing before; only through textbooks and whatnot on the internet before the war. She spared a moment to feel embarrassed. She was in her thirty now, and yet she hadn’t had any experience. She bet Grace was way ahead of the game despite her being younger.

“Is it not to your expectation?” Grace broke the silence, maybe because Dani took too long to admire her junk.

Dani looked up and saw a hint of insecurity in Grace’s blue eyes. Was she embarrassed as well? “It’s more. Grace, you are so...um…” Dani stammered, scrambling for words. Her English vocabulary chose to fail her at this exact moment.

“Big?” said Grace, a lopsided grin on her handsome face.

“More,” Dani giggled, hiding her blush in Grace’s chest. She must have looked like a dork right now. 

“I’m glad,” said Grace, embracing Dani. “Can I see yours?”

“Of course...” said Dani, lying down. She unhooked her bra and slid it off her chest, baring her naked breasts to Grace. She was about to do the same for her panties when Grace stopped her.

“Please, let me,” Grace said. She hooked her fingers in Dani’s panties and pulled them down slowly and off her legs. She then parted Dani’s thighs, and Dani thanked her God she had it shaved. Grace sucked in a breath as her blue eyes focused on Dani’s sex, and just like that Grace continued to stare in silent. It was quite nerve-wracking for Dani.

Dani suddenly felt insecure. She started thinking about her aging body, how her skin wasn’t so smooth and soft like they used to be in her twenties; or how she no longer appeared slim and athletic. She thought of the girls in the bar and Grace’s peers in general and realized with bitterness that she had nothing to compete against them. She didn’t have the curves or the feminine features of a typical omega (it was one of the reasons she could hide her status so well), but first and foremost she was getting old. The resistance, the fate of humanity, and everything else had put a tremendous weight on her shoulders. 

“You must be very disappointed,” said Dani, closing her legs and looking away. 

“What? Why would I be disappointed?”

“I’m not sexy or beautiful…”

“Are you serious?”

“Be honest, Grace. I’m getting old. My belly is sagging, my skin isn’t soft anymore, and compared to the girls your age, I am nothing. Just look at me.”

“I am, and I have never seen anything more beautiful than you,” said Grace, lowering herself until her forehead touched Dani’s. “You don’t think you’re sexy, then how do you explain my erection for you?” Grace flexed her cock on Dani’s tummy to make her point. She kissed Dani’s neck and nuzzled her ear. “Trust me when I say this, I don’t care for other omegas. You are my one and only, and you always will be. You’re sexy, Dani, you hear me? Sexy, beautiful, strong, brave, and you’re  _ my  _ Commander. No one could ever replace you.” 

“You mean it?” said Dani, threading her arms around Grace’s neck.

“Every word. If anything, I should feel insecure about myself. I mean, you’re  _ the _ Commander - humanity’s last hope, and I’m just a mere soldier. Now, how do you compete with that?” Grace chuckled. 

“But you’re...hot. You even have the nickname _S_ __upermodel_ Grace. _ ”

“I do?”

Dani nodded and laughed when Grace gave her a dumb look. Her insecurity gone in a matter of seconds. Grace was still Grace after all. Still adorable, clueless, and a certified dork. Dani couldn’t measure how much she adored her. 

“Now, can I make love to my omega? My dick is so hard it hurts,” whined Grace, flexing her cock again. 

“ _ Your _ omega?” Dani teased.

“Yes.  _ Mine _ ,” Grace affirmed. The way she uttered the word made Dani shudder with desire. She dragged her lips along Dani’s body, spending extra time to kiss and suck on her breasts before moving downward where Dani needed her the most. 

Dani opened her legs for Grace and couldn’t help but run her hands in those unruly blonde locks as Grace kissed her sex. She shuddered when Grace sucked on her clit, and jerked her head back as Grace parted her folds with her tongue. “Grace…” she moaned, pulling on Grace’s hair. What Grace was doing to her pussy felt so good that she was afraid she wouldn’t last long. Her alpha was licking her clit now, flicking the little bean side to side, and then up and down. When she wasn’t focusing on her clit, she sucked gently on the lips and used her tongue to probe tentatively at her entrance. Grace was working so diligently on her cunt; there wasn’t a spot that she hadn’t touched. 

Dani had never been this wet. Her heat played a part in this, but Grace was the main reason why. Dani was, after all, an omega in heat, and to be loved and taken care of by an alpha of her interest doubled the pleasure, resulted in her flooding Grace’s mouth. 

Dani didn’t need to say a lot. Grace instantly knew how to work her pussy by just listening to her moans. She knew how to lick a certain place and how to add the perfect pressure to Dani’s cunt. “Grace please...my clit...I’m so close,” Dani begged, gripping Grace’s head. Her cheeks burned with shame for saying something so vulgar, but right now she was so close to her peak, and she would throw away her pride if it meant Grace could take her over the top. Luckily, Grace was the perfect lover. She dropped everything and focused only on sucking Dani’s clit. Dani looked down, and when their eyes met, the stare pierced her heart. Grace’s eyes seemed to glow in the dark, like a blue flame, intense and passionate; it burned Dani’s core, leaving her breathless, writhing under the force.

And then it was all over for her. Dani cried out, arching her body as she came. Her eyes snapped shut and her thighs squeezed Grace’s head. She gasped, fingers scratching at the mattress as Grace continued to suck on her clit. Dani kept moaning, digging her heels into Grace’s back as she rode out her orgasm, and when the high was finally over, she let out a shaky breath, too weak to say or do anything. Grace stopped sucking and was now dropping light kisses all over her sensitive pussy.

“Kiss me,” said Dani, reaching out. Grace crawled back up and locked their lips together. 

“Do you trust me, Dani?”

“Of course I do. Why are you asking?” said Dani, confused. She caressed Grace’s face, searching. All she could find was pure desire from those big blue eyes. Dani didn’t get to ask what was wrong when she was suddenly flipped onto her stomach. She felt hands on her backside, fondling her, and then she felt wet lips. Dani blushed, turning around to see Grace raining kisses all over her bum. And before she could utter a word, Grace spread her ass cheeks apart. “Grace, wai- Ah...” Dani moaned at the foreign feeling of her asshole being licked. Grace’s face disappeared in her round ass; she made circular licks on the pucker hole and occasionally probed it gently with her tongue. She didn’t go too deep, only working on the outer rim to test Dani’s limit. 

Dani’s face burned with embarrassment. She was in a very provocative position: her face buried in the pillow and her ass up in the air, exposing her soaking cunt and her virgin asshole; but she was enjoying every bit of it. Grace’s tongue was exploring the only area Dani had never dreamed of touching, and she made it feel amazing. Just the thought of having her ass eaten out by her alpha turned Dani on so much that she was certain she could come again just like this. But she was still in heat, and she needed Grace’s cock inside of her. Now.

“Grace, I want...I want you inside. Please…” said Dani, reaching out to touch Grace’s hand, which was on her ass, kneading. 

“Do you not like what I did to your ass?” said Grace as she moved up Dani’s body to kiss her shoulder.

“I love it...” Dani said, bending her head to kiss Grace’s jaw. “But I want you to fuck my pussy. I can’t wait anymore.”

That did the job. Grace growled and her nostrils flared. “Then I’m going to fuck you just like this,” said Grace, and that was her only warning before her rough hands grabbed Dani’s hips and pinned her down. 

Dani whimpered when she felt Grace’s heavy cock bounce on her ass, and before she could tell Grace to hurry it up, her entrance met something blunt and wide. Grace had parted her folds with her cockhead, and she was now pushing it in slowly. Even though Dani was practically dripping, Grace’s cock was still too much for her first time. She shuddered; her body tensed up out of fear, and in the process closed up on Grace. 

Grace seemed to know what was happening. She lowered her body so that her chest pressed hotly against Dani’s back. And she started kissing up Dani’s back and shoulders, and then her neck and ears. “You’re so beautiful and taste so good. You’re so good to me, Dani. I love you...so much,” Grace murmured in Dani’s ears. “Let me in, baby.”

Hearing Grace’s loving reassurance, the omega in Dani was overjoyed. She started to relax; her grip on the mattress loosened. And at last, Grace’s dick popped inside for the very first time. 

“Grace,” she called out to her alpha as her walls closed up on the strange intrusion; hips raising to meet a thrust. Grace was making her feel so full. 

“I’m here, Dani,” Grace said next to her ear. She thrust again, pushing another inch of her shaft inside. “Jesus, you’re so tight,” she groaned as she pushed one last time, and her entire length was completely inside Dani. “Are you okay?” Grace asked when she heard a sharp gasp from Dani.

“I am...” said Dani in between breaths. She had never had something so big inside, and she was struggling to adjust to Grace’s size. She wanted to ask for time, but the omega in her would have none of that. It wanted Grace to continue, wanted her to pound into Dani. Maybe that was what Dani really needed. She needed Grace to claim her, however she wanted. “Go ahead, Grace.”

“Are you sure? You seem out of breath.”

“Take me now. That’s an order, Grace.”

Grace growled. It made Dani shiver, wondering if she had pushed her alpha too far. One thing Dani knew about ordering alphas around was that they hated it. That was the main reason why she had to fake her true identity. People would never follow a small omega, much less obeying her orders. But if she was an alpha, that would change. 

“Very well, Commander,” said Grace in a husky voice, and Dani was abruptly brought back to reality as Grace jerked her hips forward. Hard. Grace didn’t stop when Dani cried out in surprise. She kept on thrusting, in and out, hard and fast; her hands held Dani’s hips firmly, keeping her from bouncing away as she plowed Dani into the mattress.

The position helped Grace’s dick hit a perfect spot inside Dani, and the fast and rough treatment was doing wonder to Dani’s cunt. She squeezed her thighs together, hoping to get more friction, and the act drew a growl out of Grace. Dani let out a happy moan as Grace fucked her harder and faster; every thrust hit home perfectly, and soon Dani started to feel that familiar pressure in between her hips. She gasped, biting her lip to stop from being too loud as Grace's cockhead hammered in and out; the erotic sounds from Grace’s hips smacking against her ass drove Dani closer and closer to her second orgasm.

Grace abandoned her grip on Dani’s ass and was now bracing herself on either side of Dani; her body loomed above Dani’s, and Dani felt completely safe and protected. She picked up her speed, thrusting madly into Dani, and by the way she gasped and growled, Dani knew Grace was also close. She could feel Grace’s knot slapping at her ass, preventing her alpha to connect with her completely.

“Knot me, Grace,” a plea, and also an order; one she knew Grace would never refuse to do. 

Grace let out a loud grunt before replacing her thrusting with grinding. Dani knew what was expected of herself. She spread her legs to make room for her alpha’s knot. And because Dani was so drunk in her lust and heat, her pussy produced more than enough wetness to help with the knotting. Grace’s knot slid in easily, and once it was inside of her, Dani closed her walls, molding it in her hot heat. Grace’s hips jerked frantically against her bum, trying to land a few last thrusts before she exploded inside. She let out a shout as she came, pumping her seed into Dani’s fertile womb. Dani could feel Grace’s knot and cock throb madly, filling her insides with so much cum. Dani sobbed. She was so close to her own peak, she only needed a few more thrusts.

Grace seemed to know how to read her mind. She tried her best to thrust even though she was still coming. Her knot prevented her from making long strokes, but Grace’s big dick was everything she needed to bring Dani to her peak. A final push of Grace’s cock against her G-spot and Dani screamed out her orgasm. Her whole body shook violently; her cunt convulsed around Grace’s, squeezing and milking everything she had to give. 

“Oh God, Dani you feel so good...I-I’m still coming,” Grace groaned, burying her face in Dani’s neck. Her cock continued to throb inside Dani, and hot cum was still spilling out of it. 

“Thank you, Grace…” said Dani, reaching up to stroke Grace’s hair. The knot inside of her prevented any leaking, keeping her full and ready to hold more cum from her alpha. Dani was sure her stomach had formed a bump from the sheer amount of cum.

“No. Thank you Dani, for choosing me. I love you so much…” Grace was crying, kissing her shoulders. She nestled her body on top of Dani’s. They were inseparable.

“I’ll choose you again and again, in this life and the next,” Dani cried as well, wiping the tears from Grace’s eyes.

“I know…” said Grace as she rested her head on the pillow, turning to look at Dani. They were still joined together because of Grace’s knot, but since Grace was so much taller than her, it wasn’t so awkward for them to lie face to face with one another.

“I love the new haircut,” said Dani, running her fingers in Grace’s short golden hair. Grace looked almost identical to the Grace of more than a decade ago, minus the scars and the extra years. Dani’s heart constricted as she looked at this young version of her love. She was happy to have Grace right here right now with her, but she also feared the future might rip her away from her once again. 

“Then I’ll keep it this way forever,” Grace said, flashing that boyish grin Dani loved so much.

“Can you promise me something, Grace?”

Grace took a moment to think. Ever the careful Grace.

“I need to hear it first, Dani. Because I hate to break a promise.”

Dani smiled, knowing full well what the answer was going to be. Still, she hoped. “Promise me you’ll never leave,” she said, caressing Grace’s chin.

Grace stared at her with those soulful blue eyes, searching her. And for a moment, Dani thought Grace knew what she had really meant. She moved closer; her arms embraced Dani’s shoulders. “I promise I’ll always be with you...” Grace murmured, placing her lips on Dani’s wet eyes. “...In or out of this body. Wherever you go, I’ll be with you.” 

And Dani kissed her, slow and gentle. Grace’s lips tasted like the ocean breeze, fresh, crisp with a bit of saltiness - or maybe it was because Grace was crying. Dani couldn't say anything after that. Dani was crying, too.

End.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I only wanted to write smut but it turned out to be so much more (Sigh). I do have a soft spot for romance and these two babies.  
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment to let me know what you think. And also, no promises but I'd like to take prompts from y'all. I want to write more for this lovely pairing. :)


End file.
